I'm NOT a Sissy!
by read'it'but'dont'believe'it
Summary: Hikari is your normal tomboy who loves playing football. Neji is part of the school her brother and her will be transfered to because of her mouthing off to her former principle. But she never knows when she insults a person due to her innocent nature. Come read what happens to her in her adventures in Konoha High!
1. In Comes Hikari!

**Me: This story is about Neji. Hikari, the OC, is very innocent and does not know when she insults or says something wrong. If you want to add your own insult review. LadyMImi101 will be editing this and will be called Mimi here.**

**Mimi: Hello! Enjoy the story! XD**

* * *

**Chapter One**

*No one's View*

It was the football championship and all of Konoha High and Hebi High were present. The rivalry of the two schools was very strong that the students of either school didn't associate itself with the others, as a rule.

Many of the girls present though where staring at Uchiha Sasuke, who apparently didn't apply to the rule. Everyone from Konoha High expected him to lead his team to victory. His team had some of the best players Konoha had seen in recent years. There was Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzaka Kiba, Sai, Aburame Shino, Rock Lee, and Sasuke of course.

*Neji's View*

I watched as my friends came over in their uniforms, already they looked as if they had won the game. I knew they were coming to tell me how bad they were going to beat the other team.

"Hey, Neji! You better keep your eyes open or you'll miss the game. Bet you wish you had joined the team now huh?" Naruto said.

"We'll see. The game still hasn't started and I saw a game played by Hebi. They have a good defense," I commented.

"Hn. We'll beat them. I'll make sure of that." Sasuke said glancing at the opposite team.

"A piece of advice: watch out for Aya." I said mockingly. I had seen the Hebi's last game and I doubted we'd win. He was tiny for a guy in football but very good.

"That pipsqueak? I doubt they'll let him in the game at all. It doesn't look like his any good," Kiba said. We all looked at Hebi's team and saw him easily, he was the tiniest. As we watched he punched another player and started a small fight. The team backed up the person he had punched.

"Doesn't look like he has many friends either," Shino said. After a few minutes they left to go start the game. I'm pretty sure what happened next is something nobody saw coming. Halfway through the game one of Hebi's players got hurt and replaced by a linebacker player. Aya replaced the quarterback and actually did better than the original player. Konoha lost 7-14 and more than half the points were scored by Aya.

I walked over to my friends and smirked at them. "What were you saying about winning?" I asked them.

"Okay, we lost. Do you really need to rub in our faces?" Kiba asked.

"Yes. And apparently, I'm not the only one," I said.

"What do you mean," Naruto asked.

"See for yourself." I replied gesturing behind them at Aya who was heading in our direction. The guys looked at him in disbelief.

"Hello, my name is Hikari." Aya said stopping in front of us.

*Hikari's View*

I took of my helmet after I introduced myself to find that my blond hair had gotten loose in the middle of the game so it fell around me to my shoulders. It fell in front of my face too, so I shook my head like a dog would to get it out of my eyes. I smiled, well laughed, at the looks the boys gave me when they realized I was a girl.

"So this is the famous Konoha team. An Uchiha, Uzumaki, Inuzaka, and Aburame. You're only missing a Hyuga to have a member of every well-known family here in Konoha," I said. I looked at Sasuke Uchiha and cocked my head. I walked over to him and looked at him with narrowed eyes. After a minute I shook my head and said, "So you are the famous Sasuke. I don't think you are 'perfect' looking. What are girls thinking these days? You are not perfect, pretty boy."

"Excuse me?" he said with narrowed eyes, while his friends laughed at what I'd said.

"Well, compared to my father you are nothing but a pretty boy. You'd agree if you saw him." I responded.

"That is the first time I heard someone say something like that to Sasuke." Uzumaki, according to his jersey, said.

"Well then, you have not met someone with brains, sunshine," I said giving him a nickname too.

"What did you call me?" he asked angrily.

I blinked at him, not knowing why he got mad, but responded, "Sunshine." He paused for a second probably noticing the confusion in voice and face.

"Why did you call him that?" asked a boy there. He didn't have a uniform on so I guessed he wasn't on the team.

"Because he has blond hair. Like me and my brother always calls me that." I said honestly.

"Why does he call you that?" he asked.

"Because I call him-"

"They don't need to know what you call me." My brother said cutting me off. I turned around, smiled at him and nodded. "Sorry if she said something…that made you mad. She doesn't have that voice in your head that tells you not to say something stupid."

"That's right! I need to be watched over by brother. I accidentally insulted my Dad's boss once during dinner but he didn't care," I said.

"Why did you come to talk to us?" Sasuke asked.

"To meet my soon to be classmates. I'm going to Konoha high next week," I said.

"Why?" asked the boy.

"I got kicked out of my last school for telling the principal he looked like a creepy snake that is probably a pervert," I said honestly.

"Come on Sunshine. Let's go. Mom and Dad are waiting for us," my brother, Ren, said.

"Okay, bye" I said waving at my new friends.

* * *

**Me: Hello. I hope you liked the story and please review. **

**Hikari: Those who don't review are probably idiots.**

**Me: Now, now. Don't call the readers idiots. *mutters* but I agree.**

**Mimi: *smack with pan* don't say that! Reviewers are the best! And you know better! *smacks me again* I won't hold back, you know!**

**Me & Hikari: *cowers with Hikari, afraid of the 'mighty' pan* Yes ma'am!**

**Neji: This person-Read'it'but'dont'believe'it- did not create Naruto.**

**Me, Mimi, and Hikari: Please review.**


	2. New School

Me: Here you go! Chapter 2 up and ready for you guys!

Chapter Two

I woke up on Monday morning, excited that today I would be starting in a new school. I hoped I saw some of the guys I met in the football game. I wondered what the name of the boy who wasn't in the team was but I was sure I would find out eventually.

I got of the bed and got dressed in a plain red shirt and some jeans. I didn't bother with my hair and tied it up without brushing. I went downstairs for some breakfast and saw my brother cooking.

"How come you're cooking, Playboy?" I asked him.

"I told you not to call me that," he responded.

I shrugged and asked again, "Why are you cooking?"

"Mom has a hangover from her party last night. Did you brush your hair? It looks like a bird nested on your head," he said trying not to laugh.

"Nope. I just couldn't be bothered," I said. "Hey, Playboy, can you make me some eggs and bacon."

"Not if you keep calling me that," he said.

"Fine, I'll cook it myself. No way am I going to stop calling you Playboy!" I said brightly.

"I'll cook for you! Just don't touch the stove! You nearly blew up the house last time," he said, hurrying me to get out of the kitchen.

"Thank you!" I said happily getting out of there fast. I went to the living room to wait for my breakfast when I saw the time. I had thirty minutes to get to school and I was walking. "Never mind, I'm late! I have to go!" I screamed at him before rushing out of the house. I ran to school the entire way just to make it five minutes after the bell.

I went into the school and went to the front office to get my schedule. When I got there I was told the principal wanted to talk to me. I went to his office and knocked on the door before I entered, remembering my manners.

The inside of the office was huge with very little decorations if you didn't count the trophies. In the center of the office was a desk and behind the desk was the oldest person I had ever seen

"I was told you wanted to see me," I said.

"Yes, come in and sit down. I wanted to talk about your last school," he said. "But first introductions are in order, wouldn't you agree?"

"My name is Hikari," I said, after I realized he wanted me to introduce myself.

"I'm Sarutobi, the Principal," he said.

"I guessed that or you wouldn't be sitting in that chair. This is the Principal's office and when I tried sitting in that chair in the School on the other side of town, my ear got pulled so hard I couldn't hear anything for a week. It does not pay to have good grades when you can't get the stuff you want or at least get some leeway with the teachers," I told him.

He stared at me for a few moments then he started laughing at me or what I'd said. I wasn't very sure at what he was laughing.

"The reason I asked you to come here was to make sure I don't see you in here on your first day. Make sure you think about what you are going to say before you speak, Hikari. I got a report of how you kept getting kicked out of other schools," he said.

"People always take it the wrong way," I said shrugging, "Besides I only have to make through this year then I don't have to go to school anymore. I am a senior."

"Yes but then it gets harder to keep a job," he responded.

"…Oh, Man. Why?" I said, hitting my head in the table. "I'm gonna die before I get a permanent job."

"Please remember what I told you. Think before you act Aya-san," he said.

"Hai," I replied, standing up to leave when I remembered, "Do you know where I could find the boys who played in the last football game? Like Uchiha and Uzumaki," I asked the principal.

"They would be in class right now," he responded.

"Oh, yeah. Well, thanks for everything." I left the office hoping that the bell was going to ring soon so I wouldn't have to go to my first period extra late. Maybe it won't matter I could have an extra cool teacher, I thought, or maybe I have a serial killer for a teacher!

"It better not be one," I said out loud. Then again if it is one, one day the class is going to be a freebie since the teacher is in trail.

I was lost in my train of thought I didn't notice the bell ring letting kids know that they were free from their first period. I kept going to my home room until I noticed that kids kept pushing me around. _Damn the traffic,_ I thought, _wait if there is traffic that means that first period is over! Thank Kami!_

I turned around to head to my next class pushing and shoving guys out of my way. Only guys because they could take a little shoving. One time I had shoved a girl and I ended up in detention for a month! She only broke a nail! I brake nails in practice and never complain or make the coach go to detention. If you couldn't take it, then don't go for it. I shoved some kid with blond hair out of my way but he landed on his face. I stopped to stare at him when I noticed who he was.

"Sunshine! It's nice to see you here but what are you doing on the floor?" I asked him. "Why don't you stand up?"

"Hey Naruto what are you doing there?" the boy with long hair asked him.

"…" I nudged him with my foot and rolled him over. He was passed out.

"How did that happen?" I turned to see Uchiha boy looking at Sunshine.

"I shoved him but apparently he can't take a little shoving," I said.

That is when both boys decided to turn and acknowledge my existence. I smiled at them hoping I wouldn't have to introduce myself again to them.

"You are Hikari Aya, right?" the boy with long brown hair asked.

"Yup. I never got your name by the way. What is it?" I asked him, forgetting about the passed out blonde in the floor.

"Neji Hyuga," he answered.

"What do we do with Naruto?" Uchiha asked.

"I'll take him to the nurse's office," I said. I bent over him and easily picked him up throwing him over my shoulder. The two boys stared at me as if I'd grown two heads. "What's wrong?"

"How can you carry him? He probably weights twice as much as you" Neji said.

I smiled and showed off my muscles, "I'm all muscle," I said. "I didn't just enter the game last time because I hit my head. Okay maybe I did hit my head but that is irrelevant. I was already in the team."

"Did you say irrelevant?" Neji asked.

"Yup! I may not seem like it but I am smart, at least enough to know what irrelevant means and how to use it. Now if you will excuse me I have to take him to the nurse before I'm late to second period. See ya!"

**Me: **I hope you liked it if you didn't then tell me what you don't like so I can fix it!

**Mimi:** Well I just rushed through this so I don't even know If I did everything. Oh well, atleast you don't have as many mistakes as-

**Me:***covering Mimi's mouth* They don't need to know who.

**Neji: **If you need help, you shouldn't even try to write.

**Hikari:** He's right, you know.

**Me:** You're just saying that because you like him.

**Neji: **O/O What?

**Hikari:** Nope, I say it because he is right.

**Neji:** …

**Me: (Disclaimer) **I didn't make Naruto so…*to Hikari* I don't care. You do like Neji.

**Hikari:** No, I don't!

*We start to bicker while Mimi and Neji watch*

**Mimi:** Well, please review!


	3. Lunch Time

**Me: **Well Hikari and I didn't kill each other while creating this new Chapter so enjoy!

Chapter Three

*Hikari's PoV*

The whole day was a little different than I was used to but it was very fun. Usually before first period, I ended up with detention but so far I hadn't gotten a single day. I missed first period, was late to second but the teacher wasn't there and third was some truth exercise and I was the one who got it the best. Fourth was P.E. and I got along with Guy-sensei and Lee.

It was lunch now and I had no idea where to sit but I was hoping that problem would solve itself. I got to lunch earlier than the bell, because I finished my laps before the class and got out of class early. I sat down in a table and decided my problem was solved. I waited for the bell to ring hoping somebody would sit with me.

It didn't take long for kids to start pouring into the cafeteria. I glanced at the kids trying to recognize someone but so far no one I knew came in. I lowered my head and stared to eat when someone came up to my table. I looked up at the kid and saw it was Naruto, at least I think that was his name. I was horrible at remembering names.

"Sunshine!" I said, going for a safe name.

"That is not my name. Can I sit here?" he asked me and I nodded.

"So, Sunshine, how are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Good, why?" he responded, confused.

"Well, you did pass out in the morning. I took you to the nurse's office," I explained.

"That was you? What happened?" he asked.

"I pushed you by accident. You fell on your face and passed out. I'm sorry," I apologized.

"That's okay," he said. "I usually get in more trouble than that in practice. Anyway why are you sitting alone?"

"I am new here. I don't know many people here, besides you. Where are your friends? I'm sure they want to seat with you." I answered, suddenly remembering his friends from this morning.

"They'll sit here too," he replied, smiling at me.

"Huh…I doubt that," I said pointing behind him at Sasuke, who had taken a seat somewhere else.

"What?" Sunshine turned around with surprising speed and gaped at Sasuke who was talking to a girl.

"You should go sit with your friends. They're probably wondering why you're sitting here," I told him.

"Nah, they're usually glad when I don't sit with them. They get happier if I take Lee and Kiba with me," he told me.

"You know Lee? I met him in P.E. and he seems very nice. I like him," I said, smiling at the thought of competing with him again.

"You met Lee and you like him?" Sunshine asked me, shocked.

"He's nice and he would make a great friend when I need to vent steam," I answered.

"Oh, as a friend," he said, relieved.

"What did you think I meant?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he responded quickly.

"Okay, well…what are you eating?" I asked him, changing the subject.

"Ramen, it's the best," he told me with the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"I have ramen too. I'm glad they sell it here but the lunch ladies seemed surprised that I asked for that," I told him.

"I'm the only one who likes it here, I think. Nobody else orders it often," he explained.

"I live on ramen, eggs, bacon, and pancakes. The only things I like to eat," I said proudly.

"That is not very healthy, miss," a voice spoke from behind me. I turned and smile at Lee who was accompanied by some other kids.

"Maybe not but still," I said, shrugging.

"You should be more youthful. Eat more fruits and vegetables. That is the best," he lectured me.

"But I do eat fruits and vegetables. Ramen has the vegetables and I eat blueberry pancakes. Sometimes strawberry," I informed him with authority.

"That is not healthy," a girl with pink hair said. She had a big forehead and was very…pink.

"So? I don't care, it's my body, my problem," I told her, turning.

"May we sit here?" another girl asked shyly.

"Sure, I'm Hikari Aya. It's a pleasure to meet you," I introduced myself to her and company.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga. I hope you like school here," she said.

"I do, it's nice here. Nicer than my last school. Hey, is Neji related to you?" I asked.

"Yes, he's my cousin. How do you know him?" She seemed genuinely confused at the fact that I even knew who Neji was.

"I met him in the last football game," I explained.

"Is that right, Neji-Niisan?" she asked, looking behind her.

"…Yes," came the answer. He looked at me though narrowed eyes and sat down with everyone else.

"I'm Haruno Sakura," the pink haired girl said. I smiled at her and nodded. Everyone introduced themselves after her but I forgot their names as soon as they left their mouths. Lunch was fun afterwards, even when Sasuke didn't seat with us. Apparently he was sitting with his girlfriend, a red-head named Karin. There were other couples in this group including Hinata and Naruto, which I thought looked cute together.

Soon the conversation turned in my direction and I told them about myself. I told them that I had a brother who was nineteen and single. My mother was of little interest to them when I told them she was a party organizer, while my father was a club owner. That did interest them but I told them flat out I couldn't sneak them in. I told them a little about the past schools I've been to and the few friends I made.

"So, how about boyfriends, did you have any?" Sakura asked me. I stared at her for a few moments and laughed when I realized she was serious. "What?" She looked mad that I was laughing but the idea was so ridiculous I couldn't stop.

"None," I responded when I could breath. "That would just be…funny. For a boy to like me for a girlfriend would be like the sun to be made out of ice."

"I doubt that, you're pretty," she said, trying to defend her idea.

"No, seriously I'm the girl who's ignored by boys unless it's a fight," I was very shocked. She seemed to think I was dating material. I was the tomboy of the school who would take a suit to prom just to get away from the dress.

"That seems stupid. You should date if you want a date to prom," she told me.

"I don't. I'd rather sleep the day away or work out," I told her.

"You are fun, so why shouldn't a boy want to date you?" Naruto asked.

"Simple, I punched almost every boy who tries a move on me. My brother told you I don't have any caution and that applies to boys too," I explained myself.

"Why would you punch boys?" a blonde girl asked me as if it was a crime.

I shrugged and the bell rang. I stood up and left for my next class, laughing with Naruto and Lee. I never noticed the looks I received by the girls who planned something for me.

**Me**: Hope you enjoyed! I'll update soon…hopefully…

**Kikyo:** You better I like this story!

**Mimi:** Me too!

**Me:** You're from a different story! Leave! And Mimi, what are you doing here?

**Mimi:** I was around and I wanted to say hi.

**Me: **So say hi and go! Both of you!

**Kikyo:** Never! Not until I get to torture Neji!

**Neji:** *walks in* Kikyo…what are you doing here?

**Kikyo:** Annoying you!

**Me:** Please keep reading and ignore the crazy girl…

**Kikyo:** I'm not crazy!

**Mimi:** Hi! Please review! Bye!


	4. After School

Thank-you

jennafire10

Chichi4mangaHero

LadyMimi101

mg4of6

For reviewing! And for all the favorites and alerts!

Chapter Four

I was staring at the front of the classroom, counting every second that went by, before the bell rang. At the moment I was at the 35,678th second when Ikibi-sensei called on me to solve a problem. I had not been paying attention so I just said 35,679 and to my surprise it was the right answer.

The bell decided to ring two seconds later and I nearly run some people over in my rush to get out of the school. I gave the school one last glance before I started walking home.

"Hey, Hikari, wait up!" I heard somebody calling my name. I turned around and saw pinky coming my way.

"Hello, Pinky-san, what do you want?" I asked her nicely with a smile. I watched as her smile faltered for a second before she put it on again.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to the mall this Saturday with me and some of the girls," she informed me trying to sound sweet. In my opinion it made her voice sound strained but to each their own I guess.

"What for?" I asked her wondering why they would want to go to the mall. I only went to buy gear and to have food eating contests but something told me this was not what they had in mind.

"We're going to buy dresses and we want a second opinion," she told me slowly as if I was slow.

"Why would want my opinion, I'm way to blunt and I have zero fashion sense," I informed her wondering if she hadn't noticed already.

"Like you said you're honest. You won't say the dress is horrible if it isn't," she told me.

"So you want me to be honest? Why would I even lie?" I asked her confused with the conversation.

"That's the whole point. See, you're new so you don't have a grudge on any one of us and purposely make us buy an ugly dress just to spite us," Pinky explained to me.

"I wouldn't do that. Besides I hate dresses," I told her making a face of disgust.

"What? Why? Don't you want a dress for the dance?" she asked me.

"I hate dances. They're stupid. All they are is a gym filled with kids trying to pretend they are dancing. It's demeaning," I told her. I hated dances but seriously why didn't anyone else notice how much of a waste they really were.

"They are not a waste! How could you even say that?" she exclaimed looking at me with horror. "Dances are what help us find love."

"Find…love…no thanks. When I want love I can get it by myself without the help of dances and dresses. Besides I think I already told you I punch every guy who tries any moves on me," I told her slowly. Even kids understood faster than she did. I thought Naruto said she was smart.

"Hikari! Get your butt over here!" we heard a voice shout.

"Make me!" I shouted over my shoulder at my brother.

"Who is that?" Pinky-san asked me peeking over my shoulder.

"The idiot on the motorcycle is sadly my brother," I said shaking my head in pity.

"I am no idiot Hikari-san but you unfortunately are, by calling me that," aniki-san said, "I am the one driving, you know, and one tiny little accident later you can be six feet underground.

"True, but I am in football. One tiny accident later and you are in the hospital with me after we miraculously survived a crash. Of course you won't be in luck with the ladies anymore, Playboy."

"Don't call me that! Come on we're leaving," he said angrily but he was smiling.

"You'll have to catch me first!" I laughed as I started running away from him.

"You gotta be kidding me! Hikari get your butt here this instant!"

*3rd P.O.V.*

The Konoha team was in practice after school when they heard screaming heading their way. They all turned their heads in the direction of the screaming in time to see a girl run by them with a boy chasing after.

They stared in shock as the two came into the last practice of the season. It was a tradition that had been upheld the whole of 20 years to have one last practice after the championship, win or lose.

The two intruders ignored the looks they received and ran around the field without pausing once for breath. She went and stole the ball from Naruto and shouted that he would have to steal it if he wanted it back.

"Run, run, run! You can't catch me! I'm the ginger bread man!" Hikari shouted at them, taunting them.

"Give that back Hikari and get your butt over here! You need to go to the dentist!" the boy shouted chasing after the girl never slowing down.

"Never! First you have to catch me if you can!" Hikari shouted flipping her brother off.

'Why you little brat! I've told you not to do that!"

"What is going on?" the blond idiot asked him.

"Who are you?" was the response.

"I'm the great Naruto Uzumaki! I am Hikari's friend!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran beside the other boy.

"I'm Hikari's older brother, nice to meet you. Now could you please help catch the little monster before she hurts someone. I forgot to give her some sedatives in the morning like I usually do to her to the doctor…well more like she didn't eat them," Ren said sweat dropping when he remembered she had rushed out without breakfast.

"We'll help," Uchiha said coming up behind them.

"You're just mad she called you pretty boy," Kiba said.

"She did what!?" Ren shouted before he was tackled by Hikari.

"Pay attention! Rule Number One!" she screamed as she ran off.

"Those are my rules!" he shouted from the floor.

"I know that, so that means you should follow them! Not gossip, old women!" Hikari shouted at all of them.

"Get back here!" Naruto shouted when he heard this.

"Nu-uh!" Hikari shouted.

So the battle started. The football team plus one vs. the new girl, Hikari.

After an hour of taunting and name calling Hikari grew bored and finally threw the football at someone passing by. This person just happened to be Neji who was walking with Hinata.

"Hey, girly! Come play!" Hikari shouted at him, making his eyebrows twitch.

"…" Neji just stared at the girl as she was suddenly tackled by Ren.

*Hikari's View*

I tried to shove my brother off but to no avail. I groaned at him, and shouted, "Get you big giant oaf!", right into his ear hoping to startle him off.

"Finally I caught you! Come on you have to go to the dentist! Stop that!" Ren said as he grabbed his sister and picked her up onto his shoulder. He shouted at her when she started kicking and punching at him to put her down.

"Put me down! Down now! You idiot I swear if you don't put me down you won't like the consequences!" Hikari shouted as she started to aim her kicks between his legs.

"You rotten b-humph," he grunted when she found her mark. He doubled over in pain, as Hikari leaped off him and started running again.

"I warned you! Mess with the bull, you get the horns, and trust me I sharpened them this morning and I will again at night," she said as she walked in the direction of the parking lot. "I'm gonna borrow your bike."

"Stop- her," Ren gasped as Hikari's shoe hit his head.

"Bull's eye! I get ten points, want to keep adding more to the score boys?" Hikari leered at the football team as they gaped at her.

"N-n-no!" most of the team was horrified at her while some just didn't want to get involved.

"Thought so," Hikari kept on walking then paused. "Does Mom know about the appointment?"

"…" Ren had been knocked out thanks to the shoe and now Hikari had no way of getting her response.

"Damn," Hikari muttered before she walked back, making the team scuttle back, and picked Ren up. "Hmm…he gained weight the lazy ass."

" How can you pick him up so easy?" Naruto asked.

"Easy, I bench press 140 every day, and go running in the weekends not to mention the fact me and Ren fight daily like right now except we go a bit more hard core," I said shrugging as I left.

"Hmm…You're not exactly a girl are you?" Sasuke asked me with a mocking tone.

"Three things: One, you are not exactly a man or boy, more like a girl with a fetish for dressing up like a boy. Two, if that is the best you can come up with as an insult you need to go back to grade school. Three…watch your back. I'm gonna make your life miserable!" I scoffed at him. "Bye-bye boys. Hinata. Girly-boy with a fetish."

I went to the motorcycle and got on shoving my brother on and left for the dentist.

"I wonder if the dentist will be happy to see me after what happened…maybe, he'll want revenge for my almost biting his thumb off and he's gonna remove my molar this time…" I sweat dropped at the thought and hanged my head for a second. "Great now he won't use anesthesia…"

I'm sorry it's so small, but I promise to make an extra long chapter next time! Please review!


	5. Ice-Cream

Finally posted. Yay!

Chapter Five

I was right; the idiotic dentist hadn't forgotten me and had made it extra painful. I know he did no matter what Ren said about it.

I sat gloomily in my holding a pack of ice to my face. I pouted at Ren who was holding his own ice pack to his head. He grinned at me before he winced from his own headache.

"And you threw what at my head?" he asked grimacing at the noise he made.

I smiled brightly before I pointed at my shoe holding back laughter, knowing it would give me more pain.

"Ice-cream," I said hoping he would agree.

"Okay, let's go to the sundae place," he said standing up and leaving my room.

"…"I trailed after him putting on a sweater over my t-shirt. He locked the door while I got on the bike and we left.

Twenty minutes later of excruciating pain we were at the place. It was colorful with swirled cones at each corner. As we parked I hoped off and did a silent cheer so I wouldn't have to open my mouth.

TT-TT

*Neji's View*

I couldn't believe I was sucked into going to a 'get together' again by Naruto. He'd woken up early (a/n: miracle) and went right ahead to wake everyone up to go for ice-cream. I was currently glaring at him but I wasn't the only one. Gaara, Shino, Kankaru, and Sasuke were glaring at the blond with me. The girls didn't mind and Shikamaru was sleeping on the table (a/n: no surprise there) at risk of getting drawn on with a sharpie by Naruto or Kiba.

I sighed lightly before a loud noise interrupted every conversation. I looked outside and saw Hikari and her brother outside. She was jumping up and down looking even weirder.

"What is she doing?" I heard Kiba mutter as he looked over my shoulder.

"Aniki, hurr-aaahh, it hurts, it hurts, it hu-"she hopped around screaming so loud we could hear her from inside, until her brother shut her mouth. He led her inside and sat her down in a nearby table.

"Is she really that dumb?" he asked.

"Sis, we both know you don't want go back to the dentist. Even he doesn't want you to go back. Ever," Ren said loud enough for us to hear.

"I don-" she slapped a hand to her mouth, and regretted it by the look on her face.

"Apparently she is," I reply smirking at the idiotic girl. She turned and I saw the surprise in her when she saw us. She smiled at us, stood up and walked over to us.

"Hello Hikari. Isn't it a youthful day today?!" Lee screamed in my ear.

"Hm," she grunted pointing at her swollen cheek.

"What happened?" Sakura asked her.

"She went to the dentist," Ren said appearing behind her. "They're not on good terms."

Hikari pouted at him before turning to gesture at the counter girl. He ignored her and she glared daggers at Naruto when he tried to get her attention. Naruto paled immediately, remembering how she knocked him out by shoving him. She grinned suddenly and stole his sundae.

"Hey! That's mine!" he said reaching for it. She glared at him and he grinned, "Y-you can have it."

"You really shouldn't let her boss you around or you'll never get rid of her. Then again, she'll probably get expelled soon." Ren said thoughtfully. "If you could keep her in check during school and make sure she doesn't mess up I'll pay each of you fifty bucks each month."

"Why?" I asked.

"Her mouth tends to run without her," Ren said.

"Explain," Sasuke said with narrowed eyes.

"Simple, watch this," he turned to face his sister. "Hikari what happened with your old principle?"

"He is a pedophile, with a creepy snake look. When I told him he got mad, even though I tried to help his look. He really doe-," she shut up as the pain caught up with her and she hit Ren in the head hard enough for a thump to be heard.

"You need to think before you talk and act," Ren told her.

*Hikari's View*

I glared at Ren and turned. If he kept doing stuff like this I am going to kill him soon. I ate my sundae, stabbing it in my anger.

"So Hikari, did you think about it?" Pinky asked me.

"Hm?" I gave her a confused look.

"You know the mall? Will you come?" she gave me a fake smile.

"Mmm," I groaned and shook my head.

"W-why not?" Hina asked me.

"She said dances were stupid," Pinky told her with shock.

"It is," I told them ignoring the pain in my mouth.

"Dances are what girls live for," Barbie told me.

"I live for football," I told her.

"You have to come, have you ever been to a dance?" Buns asked.

"…" I shook my head at them.

"Then how do you know it's a waste of time?" Ponytail asked me.

"Well Ponytails, I've never been allowed to a dance by the principle," I told her.

"I'm sure that Tsunade-sama won't mind you coming," Pinky told me before Ponytails could.

"Uhh, no thanks Pinky," I told her.

"What are you talking about?" Ren interrupted into our conversation.

"We're telling Hika-chan how much we'd like for her to come shopping with us," Pinky told him.

"What she say," Ren asked her.

"She said yes before but now she's chickening out on us," she told him. I glared at her daring her to continue.

"I'll make sure she's in the mall tomorrow at five. Get her something girly and take a picture," he told her handing her a fifty.

"Sure," Barbie said grabbing the money.

I turned on my brother about to give him hell. He shoved ice-cream in front of me and I chose to let it slide…for now. No way was I going shopping for a dress. I'd rather die first.

.

.

.

I do not own Naruto. Please Review and I'll post soon…I hope.


End file.
